disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Sing Along Songs
Disney Sing Along Songs are a series of videos, laserdiscs and DVDs with musical moments from various Disney films, TV shows and attractions. Lyrics for the songs are displayed on-screen with the Mickey Mouse icon as a "bouncing ball". Early releases opened with a theme song introduction containing footage featuring Professor Owl and his class, seen originally in 1953 in two Disney shorts Melody and Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom as well as exclusive footage for the sing alongs. Professor Owl (now voiced by Corey Burton) hosts the viewers with his class as his assistants in some of the videos, while either Ludwig Von Drake or Jiminy Cricket host others, and later volumes had no host at all. The footage of Von Drake and Jiminy Cricket were taken from several television programs (including the Walt Disney anthology television series) featuring the characters in the 1950s and 60s. History Issued beginning in 1986, there have been four distinct series. The 1st launched in December 1986 with Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Sing Along Songs, followed by five more volumes. The 2nd series began appearing in August 1990 with Under the Sea and Disneyland Fun-It's a Small World, featuring a new design and reissued volumes labeled One (1) through Twelve (12) in North America (worldwide, volume numbers differed with Australia continuing to number volumes while other countries discontinued the numbering). The 3rd series, beginning in December 1994 with Circle of Life, saw another new package design and the re-release of all previous volumes (excluding Fun with Music, repackaged as 101 Notes of Fun for the non-North American market). This series incorporated Mickey's Fun Songs repackaged as Sing Along Songs (a three volume live-action set in the style of Disneyland Fun). Spanish language editions of some volumes were released ([http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Canta_Con_Nosotros Disney Canta Con Nosotros]). Some songs moved to newer volumes, newly remixed opening and closing songs appeared, and the final release in this format was Flik's Musical Adventures at Disney's Animal Kingdom on June 8, 1999. This series abandoned any new volume numbers, included only sporadically on third series volumes. A special three volume set, Collection of All-Time Favorites, was released in July 1997. There have been over 30 titles released to home video. Newly remastered editions began appearing in November 2002 on Disney DVD, beginning with Very Merry Christmas Songs, featuring a new package design, bonus features, and some new songs. Some Disney DVD feature releases include individual songs as bonus features. Winnie-the-Pooh Sing a Song volumes are being incorporated into the Sing Along Songs series. The DVD series (4th series) features Sebastian the Crab (from The Little Mermaid) singing the theme song, replacing Professor Owl. All VHS volumes are technically out of print, but most are available new or second-hand wherever videos are sold. Volumes US # Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah (1986. Originally the first volume, but was re-issued as the second volume in 1990) # Heigh Ho (1987. Originally the second volume, but was re-issued as the first volume in 1990) # The Bare Necessities (1987. Originally the third volume, but was re-issued as the fourth volume in 1990) # You Can Fly (1988. Original the fourth volume, but was re-issued as the third volume in 1990) # Very Merry Christmas Songs (1988) # Fun With Music (1989) (Known as 101 Notes of Fun in other countries) # Under the Sea (1990) # Disneyland Fun (1990) # I Love to Laugh (Retitled Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious in 1994) (1990) # Be Our Guest (1992) # Friend Like Me (1993) # The Twelve Days of Christmas (1993) # Campout at Walt Disney World (Originally from Mickey's Fun Songs) (1994) # Let's Go to the Circus! (Originally from Mickey's Fun Songs) (1994) # Circle of Life (1994) # Beach Party at Walt Disney World (Originally from Mickey's Fun Songs) (1995) # Colors of the Wind (1995) # Topsy Turvy (1996) (Known as The Hunchback of Notre Dame in other countries) # Pongo and Perdita (Only volume not to have lyrics at the bottom of the screen; added for the 2006 DVD release) (1996) # Collection of All-Time Favorites: The Early Years (1997) # Collection of All Time Favorites: The Magic Years (1997) # Collection of All-Time Favorites: The Modern Classics (1997) # Honor to Us All (1998) # Happy Haunting: Party at Disneyland (1998) # Sing a Song With Pooh Bear and Piglet Too! (Originally released in 1999 as Sing a Song with Pooh Bear, not under the Sing-Along Songs label) (1999) # Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom (1999) # Winnie the Pooh - Sing a Song With Tigger (2000) # On My Way (2003) # Little Patch of Heaven (2004) # Disney Princess Sing Along Songs Vol. 1 - Once Upon a Dream (2004) # Disney Princess Sing Along Songs Vol. 2 - Enchanted Tea Party (2005) # Disney Princess Sing Along Songs Vol. 3 - Perfectly Princess (2006) UK VHS # Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah # The Bare Necessities (1990) # Under the Sea (1991) # I Love to Laugh (1991) # Heigh Ho (1992) # Disneyland Fun (1992) # Very Merry Christmas Songs (1992) # You Can Fly (1993) # Be Our Guest (1993) # Let's Go to Disneyland Paris (1993) (Foreign version of Disneyland Fun ''although ''Disneyland Fun ''was released in the UK previously/One of two sing-along voulmes not released in the North American market). # Friend Like Me (1994) # The Twelve Days of Christmas (1994) # 101 Notes Of Fun (1994) (Used Cruella De Vil instead of ''Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing and the cover was of 101 Dalmatians) # Circle of Life (1994) # Colours of the Wind (1995) (Three songs (Casey, Jr., Oo-De-Lally, and Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing) replaced two songs (Cinderella Work Song and Why Should I Worry) in the US version. Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing only appears in English editions in other countries and is replaced by Hakuna Matata for other countries) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) (Six songs (Father and Son, On the Open Road, Mine, Mine, Mine, Sing a New Song, Forget About Love, and What's This?) replace four songs (Stand by Me, The Dwarfs' Yodel Song, Family, and The Unbirthday Song) in the US version) # Campout at Walt Disney World (1996) # Let's Go to the Circus (1996) # Hercules (1997) (One of two sing-along voulmes not released in the North American market) UK DVD # Disney Buddy Songs, Vol. 1 (coming soon) Australia # Under the Sea # You Can Fly # Be Our Guest # Very Merry Christmas Songs # Heigh Ho # The Bare Necessities # Friend Like Me # Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah # Circle of Life # 101 Notes of Fun # Colours of the Wind # The Hunchback of Notre Dame # Hercules Japan # Heigh Ho # You Can Fly # Under The Sea # Be Our Guest # Very Merry Christmas Songs # Friend Like Me # I Love To Laugh # The Bare Necessities # Disneyland Fun (Let's Go to Disneyland Paris) # Circle Of Life # Colours of the Wind # 101 Notes Of Fun Brazil # Friend Like Me # The Bare Necessities # I Love To Laugh # Heigh Ho # Very Merry Christmas # 101 Notes Of Fun # Circle of Life # Colors Of The Wind # Under The Sea # The Hunchback of Notre Dame # Hercules Gallery Disney Sing Along Songs 1986 Title Card.jpg|The original 1986 Disney Sing Along Songs title card. 7976432599 a2314446b4 o.jpg 7886715190 029d3cb776 o.jpg es:Disney Sing-Along Songs Category:Sing Along Songs videos